


Fearless on my Breath

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lets his touch do the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless on my Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



> This was inspired by listening to an unlikely but amazing Matt Nathanson/Massive Attack mashup by Paian. So, this is for her.

Jack lets his touch do the talking when they make love.  

He desperately wants to say those things he longs to say, but he can’t. So he touches him – his _own_ language -- and hopes that Daniel hears him anyway.

Fingertips trace the seductive curve of hip ... _“I ache for this connection when we make love. I ache for it when I can’t touch you.”_

Lips brush the angle of collarbone ... _“You taste like sunshine.”_

Callused palm smoothes over perfect skin  ... _“I want to drown in you.”_

Then Daniel smiles up at him and Jack can’t find words in any language.


End file.
